En aquel día del niño
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke comprendió que no solo Satoshi recibiría su regalo, sino que su novia, en silencio, había reclamado el suyo. Solo esperaba que nadie hubiese comprado esta estúpida muñeca. (Viñeta) Dedicado a Mayra L R.


**En aquel día del Niño...**

_by_

**Shina Uchiha**

* * *

Agarró un carrito, de esos que a los cuatro minutos de haberlo estrenado se les sale la rueda delantera. Esos carritos de plástico que se rompían más fácil que cáscara de huevo. Pero aun así, ella sonrío.

Sakura puso aquel objeto entre sus narices.

—¿Y? —preguntó, con entusiasmo.

Casi podía imaginarla dando saltitos con la punta de sus pies. Le miró por unos segundos, luego al carrito y asintió con la expresión más ofuscada que logró poner.

—Está precioso, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que le guste a Satoshi?

—Sin dudarlo —correspondió, esperando que Sakura se aburriera de estar en aquel lugar y pagaran el juguete para regresar a casa. Sin embargo, el rostro de su chica volvió a iluminarse como cuando encontró aquel carrito de mala calidad. Se esforzó para no rodar los ojos mientras veía por el rabilo del ojo como ella corría en dirección contraria a su visión para alcanzar lo que quiera que hubiesen topado sus ojos.

—¡Es tan hermosa! —le escuchó.

Había sufrido un leve aturdimiento por el género que representaba aquella oración. Hasta donde él había prestado atención, estaban buscando un regalo para aquel niño con cabello y ojos negros de un año que se llevaba a la boca cualquier objeto que sus manos pudieran tocar. Así que, Sakura había tenido cuidado de escoger juguetes que no contuviesen partes que Satoshi pudiese tragar. Claro, hasta que divisó el carrito.

Se volteó, a duras penas, reclamando silenciosamente al cielo por su mala suerte. Sin embargo, paró sus pensamientos al divisar la caja color rosado en brazos de su novia. Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Crees que le guste? —preguntó.

Estuvo tentado a asentir. Su hijo tenía apenas un año, con lo poco que debía notar entre gustos de juguetes, una muñeca y un carrito no harían mucha diferencia más que en tamaño y riesgos de ingestión; pero en vez de mover su cabeza afirmativamente, entrecerró los ojos.

—Olvídalo —se limitó a contestar.

Sakura parecía indignada.

—Cuando era niña quería uno de estos. Pero siempre terminaban siendo demasiado costosos por esta época e Ino me molestaba con que era para bebés, así que no me los compraba. ¡Pero son hermosas! Abren los ojos y los cierran cuando les echas. ¡Como un bebé!

—Creía que habíamos tenido suficiente de bebés con Satoshi.

—Es hijo único, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—Por ahora —masculló—. Suponiendo que lo compres, eso es para niñas.

—¿Y?

Quiso tirarse un palmazo en la cara, pero por el bien de su orgullo solo resopló. ¿Enserio tenía que explicarlo?

—Mejor compra el carrito.

—Pero… —el rostro de Sakura, pasó de uno ilusionado a aquel que demuestra resignación. Pareció entender el significado de las palabras del Uchiha y entonces, dejando de lado la muñeca, volvió a recorrer el camino de vuelta al carrito— puede tragarse las rueditas.

—No parecías notarlo hace cinco minutos —alzó una ceja.

—Ahora lo noto.

—Pensé que era un regalo para Satoshi.

—¡Y lo es! —Refutó indignada— Pero… bueno, no… —al final, con un suspiro, admitió su derrota—. Vale, sí, es para niñas. ¿Si llevamos el peluche?

Sasuke asintió.

Sakura volvió al recinto de peluches de animales, cogiendo un elefante de él. Lo examinó por todos lados con ojos críticos y luego de que aquel muñeco pasara la prueba, asintió para sí, encaminándose a la caja.

Habría sido todo sencillo si lo hubiese decidido diez minutos antes de encontrar a la estúpida muñeca. Una vez envuelto el regalo, Sakura lo abrazó hacia sí, apoyando su barbilla en la bolsa.

Al salir de la tienda Sakura no habló más.

El camino se hizo mudo y llegó a tal punto que empezó a incomodarlo. Se había acostumbrado a los berrinches de Sakura sobre una mejor elección o tal vez de como estaría Satoshi al cuidado de Naruto, puede que de algún entrenamiento o de una nueva técnica de curación en la que esté trabajando, sin embargo, siguió en silencio.

Por un momento tanteó su bolsillo, luego, observó a Sakura.

—Tengo que regresar —le avisó. Ella le miró por otro instante, arqueando una ceja—. No me dieron el vuelto.

—Ah —musitó. Luego de verla asentir se alejó de ella, volviendo al local de juguetes.

Solo esperaba que nadie se hubiese llevado a esa estúpida muñeca del mostrador, o enserio tendría que negociar con quien la hubiese comprado. Al parecer, Satoshi no era el único que recibiría su "Día del niño".

* * *

**Nota de autor:** _Bueno, dado que en muchos países se celebran en días diferentes al mío, decidí subir esto de anticipado. El día del niño fue ayer en Argentina si es que Mayra-chan no se ha equivocado. xD_

_Este fue un pedido de ella y se lo dediqué con todo mi corazoncito. Espero que le haya gustado, sabes que te quiero Mayra Anee-chan._

_Sin más, para aquellos que esperan la conti de LAS, no se preocupen, pronto la tendrán actualizada para leerla 3. Los amo a todos. Cuídense y si nadie les regala algo en el día del niño :D Agarren sus ahorros y cómprense algo(?_


End file.
